


trust.

by stormpilots



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, william shakes
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Because I Was Bored, M/M, Quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormpilots/pseuds/stormpilots





	trust.

He's tired, you can see it in his eyes. They're dim now, sleepiness dulling their usual sparkle. You're tired too, almost too tired to keep your eyes open, and as your eyelids grow heavier and heavier, he fades in and out of your sight, only for brief moments at a time.

He's smiling, his lips turned up at the corners, almost lazily, as if he hasn't the energy for happiness. Perhaps he hasn't. After all, he's ready to sleep now, just as you are. So why does he smile? Perhaps because he's in friendly company, the arms around his neck belonging to somebody who's been a dear friend to him for longer than either can remember. You hope that's the reason for the upturn of his lips.

He has one hand resting on your cheek, the other at the small of your back, supporting you in his lap. You're leaning on his chest, savouring the way you can feel his heart beating, so close to yours. Is this what love feels like? You don't know; you've never before known love, save for your family. But this is different. You want your family to be safe, to be happy, to love you. And while you want all that for him, it's not the same. You want other things from him. You want this. You want to be close to him, to always feel the beat of his heart.

You don't know what makes you do it. Perhaps it's the exhaustion, clouding your mind and dulling your thought. Perhaps it's the large hands you feel, at your back and on your cheek, the way his hands caress you as if you're made of fine china. Perhaps it's the way you feel his heart beating, so close, so warm, so calming. You don't know. But before you can stop yourself you're leaning closer, and you can see lazy surprise in his eyes as his sleep fogged mind processes what's happening.

And he doesn't push you away as your lips meet with his, if anything he only pulls you closer, the gentle hand on your cheek slowly making its way to the back of your neck, cupping it gently, holding you there. He tastes like cinnamon. You're hesitant, unsure of what you're to do; never before have you known the feeling of a pair of lips soft against your own. Your heart is racing, and to your surprise, so is his. That calm, slow thump has sped up. He's as nervous as you are.

However, he's more sure of himself, and he realises that before long. He takes control, which you're grateful for, and after a few moments, you can feel him part your lips with his. You almost go to move away, you're nervous, but he seems to sense it, and as he tangles his hand in your hair he whispers two soft words against your lips.

"Trust me."

You trust him. You've always trusted him. And so you don't protest, you allow him to deepen the kiss, and you allow yourself to be laid down on your back, with him over you. You know he wouldn't do anything that you aren't okay with.

Soon, you have to pull away, your lungs crying out silently for air. He's flushed red, and you're sure that you are too. His smile is brighter now, his lips rosy and kiss-swollen. He presses a gentle kiss to your cheek as he shifts, laying down beside you and taking you in his arms. You can feel your lips turn up into a smile, as he begins to fade from your vision again, and you think you hear him say something as you succumb to your exhaustion. Who knows?


End file.
